Cuban 800
The Western Company Cuban 800 is a light twin-engine plane in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Cuban 800 is mainly based on the Cessna 310, having a nearly identical fuselage, landing gear system, engine nacels and wing tanks. However the tail and wings are slightly different. The main wings are more similar to that of the twin comanche. The plane is available in white-and-blue (the most common variant), white-and-red (rare), and black (uncommon). Performance The Cuban 800 is powered by two 4-cylinder piston engines. These engines are good enough to propel the aeroplane, but nothing further. If one engine fails in flight, the Cuban 800 can be flown safely on the other engine, at the cost of decreased airspeed and maneuverability; if one engine fails on the ground, it is impossible to get the plane in the air. In some cases however, when the entire plane is shot or damaged instead of only the engine, the plane can only be flown on a single engine for a short time before the other one starts smoking and fails. The weight of the plane severely affects performance - the nose, in particular, causes the plane to constantly pitch downwards in flight, and when flown upside down, the plane will lose altitude very quickly, nearly as much as a big plane, such the Jet. It is, however, highly reliable and can take quite a few beatings. In other words, the Cuban 800 is suitable for leisurely flight, but where performance and maneuverability are essential, it is not the ideal aircraft. Locations GTA V * Can be bought for $240,000 from ElitasTravel.com. It used to be black, but following update 1.16 it will spawn in different colours, one including a unique never seen before orange and red variant. * Can spawn in the McKenzie Field Hangar when purchased. It triggers the Arms Trafficking Air side missions. * Can be found landing and taxiing to a hangar next to Trevor's at Sandy Shores Airfield. * Sometimes when switching to Trevor he may be flying a black Cuban 800. * Sometimes can be found flying away from Fort Zancudo. * Sometimes can be found outside Michael's hangar, behind a Mammatus. Notable Owners *The Lost MC (formerly) *Trevor Philips *Oscar Guzman Gallery Cuban-800-GTAV-trailer.png|A red Cuban 800 in the second trailer. Cuban-800-Blue-V.png|A blue Cuban 800 in Trevor's trailer. Cuban800_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Cuban800-GTAV-hangar.jpg|A Cuban 800 in McKenzie Field Hangar. Cuban800-GTAV-Zancudo River.png|Cuban 800 flying over the Zancudo River. Gta-v-gtavision-com-gta-v-exklusiv_1_09092013.jpg|Trevor Philips flying a Cuban 800 away from an explosion. Cuban800_tpi.jpg|Trevor's black Cuban 800. Cuban800-GTAV.jpg|Official screenshot of the Cuban 800. Trivia * The ElitasTravel.com description of the plane states that the plane is worth $32,000. This contradicts with the actual price of the plane, which is $240,000. The most likely cause for this is that Rockstar Games believed the price was too low and forgot to change the description. This has been fixed in GTA Online. * The name is a likely reference to the Cuban Eight aerobatic flight figure-eight manoeuvre. It can also be a reference to the fact that small twin-engined planes such as this one are frequently used for smuggling drugs and other illegal merchandise in and around Cuba, Central America, and South America. This will explain its use in Arms Traficking side missions. * The Cuban 800 has a storage bay, but it can only be opened on the Arms Traficking side missions. * In Story mode, when switching to Trevor, he might spawn flying an all-black Cuban 800 above Redwood Lights Track. It can be stored at his hangar at Sandy Shores Airfield. * Prior to the 1.16 update, the Cuban 800 will be all black when purchased from ElitasTravel.com. * NPC pilots landing the Cuban 800 at Sandy Shores Airfield will walk into the spinning propellers, resulting in death. * The Cuban 800 is the first aircraft in the series that can drop bombs; the RC Baron is the first vehicle to drop bombs, although this is possible only during missions for both vehicles. * The propellers on the plane turn in opposite direction, this is quite unusual for General Aviation twin engine aircraft since both propellers usually turn right. * In GTA Online, it can be rarely found in the Vapid Hangar at the McKenzie Airfield, in the red livery that Trevor uses for the Arms Trafficking side missions. ** Strangely, it is locked, but not explosive or fire proof. Navigation }} de:Cuban 800 (V) es:Cuban 800 hu:Cuban 800 ru:Cuban 800 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather